Virus
Virus is one of the supporting characters in DRAMAtical Murder. His Allmate is a snake named Hersha. Virus is voiced by Junji Majima. Appearance Virus resembles Trip but they aren't actually twins. His hair is pale blonde, spiked up at the back with his bangs on the right. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a pair of glasses, which are black with green arms. Virus wears a pair of earrings that match the ones Trip wears. His tie is checkered to compliment Trips' clothes, and he wears a fitted black suit and white shoes. Virus also wears a Morphine pin on his suit. History Virus, together with Trip, has already known about Aoba for some time in the past. Virus and Trip were friends with Aoba back when he was still a teen doing Rhyme , specifically after Koujaku left the island. Astounded at Aoba's strength in Rhyme, he and Trip investigated on him and came to a conclusion that both Aoba and Sei had the same potential. Deciding to hide Aoba for themselves they both made him forget about the past. Virus and Trip remained with Aoba as friends. Virus and Trip would sometimes bump into Aoba in the Old Resident District and show their interest in him. They would later on appear to help Aoba and Koujaku escape from the police from Dry Juice's hideout. Virus is the one who called Aoba informing him about Akushima's plan to imprison him (Aoba). Virus later reveals that they were a part of Morphine and are working on behalf of Toue. Aoba on the verge of defeat is saved by Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear. Afterwards, Virus and Trip disappear mysteriously. Ending Virus' ending is connected to Ren 's ending. His ending is unlocked after completing the main four (Noiz , Koujaku, Mink and Clear ). Bad Ending While wandering through what seemed to be a Research Lab inside Oval Tower , Aoba entered a room where he suddenly heard a voice. Same voices from his dream once. Until some figures showed up in front of him. Members of Morphine together with Virus and Trip with the logo of the group. Unable to escape, Virus enlightens Aoba by telling him of his history. Afterwards, Virus orders Morphine to beat up Aoba but just enough to keep him alive. Aoba resists and tries using his power, Scrap, on them but ultimately fails as Virus and Trip have already prepared for him. No longer able to fight back, Aoba lies unconscious and wonders if it was the end for him. After a while, Aoba wakes up in an unfamiliar room on a bed with Trip caressing him gently. Virus explains how they intend to keep Aoba for themselves since they love him so much. Much to Aoba's anger he is suddenly knocked unconscious. Six months had passed, Aoba is still under Virus and Trip. They finally manage to break Aoba, leaving him in a submissive state. Virus expresses his joy when Aoba is submitting to their touch and doesn't resist. He along with Trip use Aoba's body to sate their lust. Aoba unable to fight back gives in to their actions, wondering if they will ever let him free. Aoba cries at the thought. Category:Appearance Category:Character